Lost in Despair
by BlackFox12
Summary: Follows Gem Recovery and Lies. Tommy hurts Jason badly, and receives an intense, painful punishment. Severe spanking with little love, mild torture themes


**Lost in Despair**

**Disclaimer:** We don't own anything from Power Rangers, and we're not making any money from this fic

**Summary:** Follows Gem Recovery and Lies. Tommy hurts Jason badly, and receives an intense, painful punishment

**Authors:** Cat/Kindred Isa

**Pairing:** Jason/Tommy

**Warning(s):** Spanking (harsh, severe, very little love involved); mild torture themes; violence; spoilers; sexual situations

* * *

The room was cold as the young man knelt down with his heart beating rapidly, his dark eyes shining with a fear he truly never felt in this house. The fire in his Master's eyes made his pet shiver, but he did not look up. He had angered his Master, and would pay a grave price for doing so. "Master, I am sorry." His voice a soft, frightened whisper.

Jason paced a slow circle around Tommy, his eyes dark with the anger he was feeling. "No, you aren't. If you were, you wouldn't have done it again. You wouldn't have broken my trust again!" His voice rose on the last word, as he slammed his fist into his hand.

Tommy ducked his head again and flinched when his master's voice rose in anger. His chocolate eyes shone in fear. "Please, M...Master. Please forgive me?"

"I don't know if I can. Not this time." Jason stood behind Tommy, and swatted the part of his bottom that was exposed. "Not without a severe punishment."

Tommy winced at the harsh swat to his bottom with a grunt, but remained where he was kneeling. He watched his Master sadly, knowing that he needed to make amends and prostrate himself for punishment. "Yes, Master."

"Up!" Jason ordered, anger lacing his words. He leaned down, and took a hard hold of Tommy's arm.

Tommy stood up, feeling the icy hard grip on his forearm with a whimper; but did as he was bid to do. He had angered Jason again with his lies; and this time, his husband wasn't going to obviously grant him any quarter. He was, for the first time, terrified of his own husband, begging for leniency. "Please, Master...I am begging you to not do this."

"Quiet. You will take the punishment I choose to give you, and explain to me why you lied." Jason swatted his naked bottom again – much harder, because there was now more showing.

"Owww!" Tommy struggled to not yelp, and felt his breath coming out in pants. He was so scared that he would have messed himself had the slave not gone earlier. "I am s...s...sorry Master...I...was...afraid that I would...disappoint you."

"You've disappointed me, and you've hurt me," Jason said grimly, swatting Tommy over to the bed. "I will teach you not to lie to me, if I have to punish you every day for a month!"

Tommy struggled against his master's hold, but was brought to the bed nonetheless, with hard swats to his bottom. "No, please...I didn't mean it to happen, Master!"

"Explain how you meant to not lie to me, Tommy," Jason ground out, pushing him onto the bed facedown and cuffing him to the bedpost.

Tommy's chocolate eyes widened when he felt the cold steel around his wrists. His panic had grown, and the young man sobbed in dismay. "Please, Master, I didn't mean to. I was just afraid to anger you and to disappoint you. There is no other excuse."

"You have told me nothing to convince me to be easier on you. You will be getting a very hard, painful punishment." Jason was hurt, but the anger far outweighed that – and he had had no chance to calm down.

Tommy panted and tried to pull himself free from the cuffs, but was secured and bent over the bed, tears already falling from his dark eyes in despair and pain. He had hurt Jason once again, and would now pay for it with his backside. He began to wonder how his husband had gotten cuffs, with terrifying thoughts running through his mind.

Jason ran his hand over Tommy's already pink bottom, but there was nothing loving in that touch. "Ask me for what you deserve," he demanded, bringing his hand down hard again.

Tommy shook his head. "No, I may be punished, but I won't ask you to spank me."

"Defying me would be a really bad thing to do right now," Jason said ominously. "Are you telling me you don't deserve to be punished?"

"I..I never said that, Master...I am only saying I won't ask or beg for you do it. I already know you will do it either way."

"I don't think you really are sorry." Jason stood up, and turned his back to Tommy, the hurt now beginning to surface.

"I am, Master. Jase, baby, please listen to me. Please stop this. I accept full responsibility, but won't ask or beg for it. "

Jason turned round, determined to hurt Tommy the same way he'd been hurt. "Do you want me to leave?" he demanded. "Do you want me to walk out that door right now?"

Tommy's eyes widened, and he burst into tears at the very thought of it, shaking his head. "No, Master. Please don't leave me...I'll say it...please don't leave me!" Tommy, now feeling defeated, spoke softly. "I...I...want you t...to please...g...give me...what I deserve. Punish me, Master."

Jason touched Tommy's head – but though the touch was gentle, his eyes were still harsh. "This is going to be so much worse than your other punishments," he promised. "And you're not having the comfort of being over my lap this time." As was kind of obvious.

Tommy looked at his Master with his eyes and face wet with tears. "B...But Master...Please...I am sorry."

"I know. But you hurt me." In full view of Tommy, Jason picked up the implement he'd put by earlier. "This is the next stage of your punishment."

The smooth wood made Tommy cringe, knowing how much it hurt; and he could do nothing but surrender completely. This would be painful, and he let out a whimper, unable to escape his fate. "Y...Yes, Master."

Jason sat on the bed next to Tommy, facing his bare, pink bottom. He raised the paddle, and brought it down hard across the naked cheeks before him.

Tommy grunted when he felt the hard crack to his bare, pink bottom with his eyes growing wide from the shock.

Jason put his hand on Tommy's back to keep him still, and brought the paddle down again and again.

"Uhhh!" Tommy squirmed when the paddle continued to punish him, but found that he couldn't escape the cruel, unforgiving wood.

Jason paused, and spoke in a harsh, stern tone. "Stay still, or I might start thinking that you're trying to get out of this punishment."

Tommy whimpered and had to chew his lower lip when Jason told him that, feeling that he did indeed deserve this spanking. He just wished he could have his old Jason back, and tears wet the bedding. "Yes, Master."

Jason landed the paddle hard a further four times, and then touched Tommy's bottom. "Do you think this is anywhere close to the pain you've put me through?" he demanded.

"Owww! Ughhhh!" Tommy yelped and arched his back a little at the last of the four whacks of the paddle, panting in agony. "N...No, Master...I am so sorry, Master...Please, I beg forgiveness."

"Do you think you deserve my forgiveness already?" Jason asked sternly, with his hand on Tommy's bottom.

Tommy's voice suddenly broke once again. "N...No, Master, I don't deserve it just yet."

Jason put the paddle to one side, and picked up the switch he'd cut after finding out about Tommy's lies. "I haven't used this on you before. We were going to use it during play... but I think you deserve it for a punishment."

Tommy turned his head the best he could, and saw the thin, wicked-looking switch in his husband's hand, making him cry out. "Oh, no! Please, Master!" He didn't like the way it looked at that moment, and his bottom already hurt way too much.

"Did you have any regard for my feelings when you lied to me?" Jason demanded, sounding a little choked, as he stood and rested the switch on Tommy's red, hot bottom.

That got Tommy to stop his begging, and he hung his head, feeling ashamed. His heart was aching in his despair; and once again began to sob, feeling the switch against his sore bottom cheeks; the cheeks quivering in anticipation.

Jason flicked the switch down hard, still feeling vindictive. At any other time, he would have gone much easier on Tommy... but not today.

Tommy screamed when the thin switch cut into his buttocks, leaving a harsh welt. He struggled and pulled on his cuffs, sobbing hysterically. "AGHHH!"

"Think about how I've been feeling about your lies," Jason suggested, raising his voice to be heard over Tommy's sobs. "This pain is minor compared to the pain you've cause me, I promise you that."

Tommy continued to sob as the switch struck at him hard, bringing cries of pain from his wet lips.

Jason landed the switch a dozen times in total, and then placed his hand on Tommy's bottom, fingering the welts, before slapping his hand down across Tommy's as-yet-untouched thighs.

"Uhhhh!" Tommy no longer even struggled as he just lay there in complete submission and despair. He deserved this for having lied to Jason and having hurt him.

Jason continued to swat Tommy's thighs, and then paused, resting his aching hand on Tommy's back. "Do you want me to put you over my lap now?" he asked sternly, taking a firm hold of Tommy's chin and making him look at him.

Tommy looked at his Master with pain in his eyes and nodded. "Please, Master...I need forgiveness and to know you love me still."

Jason leaned across and undid Tommy's cuffs, then sat next to him and patted his lap wordlessly.

Tommy went to his Master and draped himself over Jason's lap for his spanking, hoping his Master still loved him. "I am sorry, Master, I know this could never make up for what I've done, but I submit for my punishment."

Jason hesitated with Tommy over his lap, seeing the angry welts and red soreness caused by the punishment so far. Even a light hand spanking would hurt Tommy terribly. "Once your punishment is over, I will forgive you," he said.

"T..Thank you, Master...Will you still l...love me?"

"Yes, Tommy," Jason said, his voice barely above a whisper. "But I will be using both my hand and my hairbrush for this," he added, more sternly, knowing that only a harsh punishment would finally extinguish his anger and hurt and leave him free to completely love Tommy.

Tommy hated the sentence, but would do anything and endure anything for his Jason and Master to love him again. "Yes, Master." His voice was a soft whisper as well.

Jason let his hand rest on Tommy's bottom for a few more moments, feeling the heat radiating from his cheeks. Then, he raised his hand and brought it down hard.

"Uhhh!" Tommy grunted when he felt the hand crash down onto his sore bottom, but he didn't do anything to stop his Master. He deserved it; and after this, he would be loved again.

Jason continued to bring his hand down. The smacks were comparatively light to what he could give out; but over Tommy's welted bottom, they wouldn't feel much different.

Tommy never felt that Jason's hand was lighter than normal right now, with his red cheeks screaming the pain Tommy's lips held in. The young man shuddered and panted with his chocolate eyes wide.

Jason continued until it was hard to distinguish the individual welts from the redness that covered Tommy's bottom, and then picked up the hairbrush. "Ask me, Tommy. Ask me to finish it."

"F..Finish it, Master...Please.." Tommy's voice was shaky as he spoke, panting from the intense pain, but couldn't shed any more tears at this point.

Jason brought the hairbrush down hard, paying particular attention to Tommy's sit spots, so that he would feel this every time he sat down.

Tommy shook at the hard swats of the brush to his bottom, but didn't sob; but didn't hold in a soft cry.

Jason dropped the brush, and then sat back, pulling Tommy up and into his arms and finally holding him without the intention to give harm.

Tommy finally felt that the spanking was over and began to sob again, holding onto his husband, murmuring how sorry he was and needed forgiveness.

"Shh..." Jason whispered, holding on. "I forgive you now. I still love you."

"Thank you, Master...Thank you, Jason. I am so sorry...I never meant to hurt nor upset you again, but I deserved it all for your pain."

"I know, I know... I love you. I love you so much." Jason held Tommy close and rocked him, stroking his red bottom. "I just have one question, Tommy."

Tommy held onto his husband and looked at Jason, but hissed a little at the touch to his bare bottom. "What question would that be, Master?"

"Why in the world did I have to make you ask for your punishment?"

Tommy grinned and kissed Jason with a wicked gleam in his chocolate eyes. "Well, I figured that would be a good idea. I mean, that is what the guys on the DVD had to do."

Jason raised his eyebrows, returning the kiss. "And what DVD would that be?"

"Well, I am a scientist, after all, and decided to do some research; so ordered a few adult films as it were," Tommy spoke, looking as serious as one could while discussing having ordered porn off the internet. "By the way, how did you get a hold of a pair of handcuffs anyway?"

"I went into an adult store. The same one I got the paddle from. They had a nice pair of handcuffs, and since you wanted harsh..." Jason grinned. "What did you think of my swatting you over to the bed? I thought that was a good bit of improvisation on my part."

"Man, bro! That was so hot, Jase, and would have spurted all over the bed if you hadn't tied the scarf around my goods." Tommy removed it and groaned, moving his hand over his purplish, throbbing erection spilling into his hand. "Uhhhh...Man, that was so hot. I was surprised you didn't stick that thing up my butt after using it on me."

Jason gently pulled Tommy's hand away from his erection, replacing it with his own. "Man, Tommy... you're a good actor. I nearly stopped the play a coupla times."

Tommy moaned and smiled. "I was evil, after all, more than once; and you were amazing, Jase, too, baby...Besides, it wouldn't have been real play if I didn't get into it, right?" Tommy kissed his husband passionately. "Baby, it helped watching the porn to get into the scene; and knew you wouldn't really hurt me. We also had our safety word, after all."

Jason returned the kiss just as passionately, gently massaging Tommy's erection. "I know you wanted me to be a mean master... but it was hard. And hand and hairbrush after a paddling and switching?" He shook his head. "That would be too much for a proper punishment."

"Yeah, but you did want to be an angry master, baby, and it wasn't too bad, really." Tommy smiled and kissed him again. "Mmm...you are amazing, Jase."

Jason returned the kiss, letting his lips trail down Tommy's neck. "Just so you know... I would never force you to accept punishment in exchange for my forgiveness and love."

"I know, honey; that was a hard part to not break down completely, but know you well enough to know you wouldn't do that to me."

Jason bit gently on Tommy's neck, as he continued to stroke and massage his husband's erection. "I love you."

"Mmm, love you too, and you are amazing. If you ever want to do that again, let me know, Tyranno, baby."

"I was really turned on by you submitting to me," Jason admitted. "Particularly when you went over my lap without fighting for the final part of the punishment... made me realise just how much you trust me."

"I will always trust you, honey, and love you so much," Tommy replied and smiled. "So you, um, want to watch one of those DVDs tonight and then go to bed for some sexual release? I do want to conduct some more research on nocturnal activities of former power rangers."

Jason grinned. "Ever the scientist." He kissed Tommy softly, even as he worked on bringing his husband to the edge. "I'll be the evil ranger next time," he suggested.

"Ooohhh, I can't wait; or you could capture the evil green ranger and have your way at punishing him. You did say that you had wanted to punish me, but love the whole idea of evil you too."

Jason laughed softly. "Well, how about I capture the evil green ranger next time? And then I could be the evil ranger the time after that?" He shifted position slightly, to be able to quicken his strokes of Tommy's erection.

Tommy groaned and suddenly was unable to hold it back, spurting again on Jason's hand. "Uhhhh...Ohhh, you have a deal, baby; now let's get to bed; and you can show me just how hot this got you."

Jason kissed Tommy deeply and passionately, and led him over to the bed once more.


End file.
